Graduation (Friends Forever)
by Kammie
Summary: Ok, this is my first attempt at song-fiction, it's Vitamin C's Graduation (Friends Forever) ummm...I think it's Ok.H/H There is, like, no Ron at all. Please R/R


A/N- this is my first songfic, I don't care if you flame as long as you are brave enough to leave your e-mail adress. Ummm...what else....Ok, so like enjoy!  
  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own any of the HP charectors, they are JKR's, and the song is "Graduation" by Vitamin C, and I LOVE this song and am POSTITIVE that I got the words right, not like the song I had Hermione and Lily sing in my last story.   
  
  
  
So we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
  
  
Harry Potter snuck down to the Gryffindor tower at three in the morning. It was his last year at Hogwarts and more than anything he didn't want to leave. He had to live with the Dursleys for one more year before he was legally an adult. He stepped down the last step and walked over to the fire place, he sat down on the couch, just thinking.  
  
"Strange isn't it?" came a familiar voice behind him.   
  
Harry glanced over his shoulder.  
"You couldn't sleep either?" he said to Hermione Granger as she crossed the room.  
  
"No," she said, sitting next to him on the couch. "Isn't it aweful? We should be happy, we're graduating, we are officialy witches and wizards, and you and I especially as head boy and head girl, but think, in less than 24 hours we may NEVER see each other again."  
  
"I know, I never thought that this would end, I thought we would just stay together at Hogwarts forever." Harry said,"I'm going to miss everyone."  
  
"I know," Hermione said,"But now that we are graduating it's kinda like we are being tested, to see if we can make it own our own."  
  
"What are you planning on doing after Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
  
"No clue." Hermione admitted.  
  
"Whatever you do, I'm sure you'll do great." Harry said.  
  
"You too." Hermione said leaning her head on his shoulder as they stared into the fire.  
  
  
  
  
And if you got something to say  
You better say it right now  
'cause you aint got another day  
'cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
  
  
  
  
It was now seven in the morning, Harry was still awake staring at the embers left from the fire, Hermione was asleep on his shoulder.  
  
"I should tell her," He thought to himself,"I've loved her for so long now that I've become used to the idea of never telling her. I NEED to tell her, what if I never hear from her again after today?"  
  
Just then Hermione woke up. She looked around,"Oh Harry, I'm sorry, I never ment to fall asleep on you. Why didn't you get me up?"  
  
"It's ok," Harry said,"You have a speech to give today, I didn't want to wake you."   
  
"You're giving a speech too." Hermione said.  
  
"I know, I'll think of something when I get up there." Harry said  
  
"You mean you haven't written one yet?!?" Hermione said shocked.  
  
"No time to stop and write one now," Harry said.  
  
  
  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love but it came to soon  
And there was you and me when we got real blue  
We'd get excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
  
  
  
The graduation ceremony would begin any second now. All of the seventh year students were seated alphabetically.  
  
Harry was thinking of the summer of their fifth year, when he had fallen for Hermione. He had, as usual, run from the Dursleys and had stayed at the burrow. That summer Percy (who lived on the beach) had gone to Norway and lent Fred, George, Katie, Hermione, Harry and Ron as well as a few others to stay in his house. One night after dinner Harry and Hermione had gone for a walk by themselves, and the whole walk all that Harry could think about was how beautiful and smart Hermione was, how he could talk to her forever. That night he realized that he loved her.  
  
After that summer he and Hermione were closer than ever, so many people thought they were a couple, but they weren't they were best friends, best friends who were always there for each other to talk about anything and to get through anything together.  
  
  
  
And this is how it feels...  
As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change  
come whatever  
we will still be friends forever  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart, the guest speaker at the graduation (who knows how he got that job) gave his speech, "Now, I know that you have all lived with each other for seven years and wether you go on to be on the concil to the ministry of magic, or the five time winner of the Witches Weekley best smile award, just remember to keep in touch, I know that a lot of my former friends wish they had kept in touch with me now that I am so famous."  
  
There was a mild amount of applause from the audience as Lockhart flashed his smile and stepped down.  
  
  
  
So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back at now will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?   
Still be trying to break every single rule?  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stock broker man?  
Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
  
  
Harry glanced around the great hall to see all his fellow students wondering how their lives would turn out, and if he would be in touch to see it, "I wonder if Malfoy will follow his fathers steps? Or if Parvatti will find a job that lets her keep a lenient schedule with tons of time for gossip? Or if Lavender and Ron will ever get married?" he saw Fred and George and grinned at them, Last he had heard they were playing pranks on the minister of magic. Some people will never change.  
  
  
I keep-keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep thinking its our time to fly  
And this is how it feels...  
As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
As our lives change  
Come what ever  
We will still be   
Friends forever  
  
Hermione stood behind the podium giving her speech about how the class and how well educated they were and how she was sure they could acheive anything. It was a very well planned rehearsed speach which ended in "I hope that we can remaine Friends Forever."  
  
Will we think about tomorrow as we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around  
Will the memories fade when I leave this town?   
I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
keep on thinking it's our time to fly  
  
Hermione returned to her seat and sat down, Harry stood up. "Great" he thought, "my turn." He had absolutely nothing prepared so he stood up behind the podium and said the first things that came to mind.   
"We've been classmates for seven years, I feel as though I know all of you. And I know that we are all thinking of the same questions, Will we survive in the real world? None of can really accept that this is ending. But this isn't the end, it's just the beginning. And I know that some of us may never see each other again so...so there is something that I want to say because I may never have another chance...Hermione Granger I love you. Thank you." He went back to his seat.  
The entire student body burst into loud applause. "Go HARRY!" Ron yelled. "It's about time Potter!" Came Malfoy's voice.  
  
He glanced backwards at Hermioe who looked surprised, but she caught his eye and smiled, then she nodded. Harry smiled back at her.  
Dumbledore stood up behind the podium and grinned at Harry, "Well now, that was a tad bit unexpected but I just want to say good luck to all of you, don't let the memories of your school days leave your mind and don't let mistakes you made in the past haunt you for the rest of your lives. I now officially declare you all as adult witches and wizards."  
  
Later Harry found Hermione outside at the reception.   
  
"So...." He said looking at the ground.  
  
"That was a great speech." Hermione said. "And...I love you too."  
  
Harry looked up at her smiling face and wrapped her in a big hug. Then he kissed her gently.  
  
As we go on we remember  
all the times we had together  
and as out lives change  
come whatever   
we will still be friends forever.  
  
  
  



End file.
